The Bachelor (Season 11)
The eleventh season of The Dating Show Wikia features, for the first time ever, two Bachelorettes during the first episode. Evan Ferguson is a 29-year old dance instructor from Vancouver, British Columbia, and Evan Nilsson is a 27-year old waitress from California. Both Bachelors were on the 19th season of The Bachelor, featuring Sean Ferguson . It premiered on May 18, 2015. During the first episode, the Bachelors decide which of the ladies they would like to have as the Bachelor for season 11. In the second episode, which aired on May 19, 2015, it was revealed that Evan Ferguson was selected as the new Bachelor. Where are they now They will get Marry on June 23,2016 Contestants {| class="wikitable" style="margin: auto; text-align: center; font-size: 8pt; white-space:nowrap" |- ! colspan="2" |Name ! scope="col" |Age ! scope="col" |Hometown ! scope="col" |Occupation ! scope="col" |Status |- |bgcolor="gold" | |bgcolor="gold" |Shawn Boother |bgcolor="gold" |28 |bgcolor="gold" |Windsor Locks, Connecticut |bgcolor="gold" |Personal Trainer |bgcolor="gold" |Winner |- |bgcolor="silver" | |bgcolor="silver" |Nick Viall |bgcolor="silver" |34 |bgcolor="silver" |Waukesha, Wisconsin |bgcolor="silver" |Software Sales Executive |bgcolor="silver" |Entered in Week 4 Runner-up |- | style="background:#f4c7b8;" | | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |Ben Higgins | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |26 | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |Warsaw, Indiana | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |Software Salesman | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |Eliminated in Week 8 |- | style="background:#f4c7b8;" | | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |Jared Haibon | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |26 | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |Warwick, Rhode Island | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |Restaurant Manager | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |Eliminated in Week 7 |- | style="background:#f4c7b8;" | | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |Joe Bailey | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |28 | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |Glasgow, Kentucky | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |Insurance Agent | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |Eliminated in Week 7 |- | style="background:#f4c7b8;" | | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |Chris Strandburg | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |28 | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |Granite Bay, California | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |Dentist | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |Eliminated in Week 7 |- | style="background:#f4c7b8;" | | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |Ben Zorn | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |26 | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |Falls Church, Virginia | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |Fitness Coach | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |Eliminated in Week 6 |- | style="background:#f4c7b8;" | | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |Tanner Tolbert | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |28 | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |Kansas City, Missouri | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |Auto Finance Manager | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |Eliminated in Week 6 |- | style="background:#f4c7b8;" | | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |J.J. Lane III | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |32 | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |Denver, Colorado | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |Former Investment Banker | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |Eliminated in Week 6 |- | style="background:#f4c7b8;" | | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |Joshua Albers | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |31 | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |Kuna, Idaho | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |Industrial Welder | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |Eliminated in Week 5 |- | style="background:#f4c7b8;" | | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |Justin | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |28 | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |Naperville, Illinois | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |Fitness Trainer | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |Eliminated in Week 5 |- | style="background:#f4c7b8;" | | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |Ian Thomson | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |28 | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |Los Angeles, California | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |Executive Recruiter | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |Quit in Week 5 * |- | style="background:#f4c7b8;" | | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |Corey Stansell | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |30 | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |New York, New York | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |Investment Banker | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |Eliminated in Week 4 |- | style="background:#f4c7b8;" | | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |Jonathan Holloway | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |33 | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |Sylvan Lake, Michigan | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |Automotive Spokesman | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |Eliminated in Week 4 |- | style="background:#f4c7b8;" | | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |Ryan Beckett | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |32 | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |Wellington, Florida | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |Realtor | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |Eliminated in Week 4 |- | style="background:#f4c7b8;" | | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |Clint Arlis | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |27 | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |Batavia, Illinois | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |Architectural Engineer | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |Eliminated in Week 3 |- | style="background:#f4c7b8;" | | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |Tony | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |35 | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |St. Louis, Missouri | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |Healer | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |Quit in Week 3 * |- | style="background:#f4c7b8;" | | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |Daniel | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |28 | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |Nashville, Tennessee | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |Fashion Designer | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |Eliminated in Week 2 |- | style="background:#f4c7b8;" | | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |Cory Shivar | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |35 | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |Seven Springs, North Carolina | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |Residential Developer | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |Eliminated in Week 2 |- | style="background:#f4c7b8;" | | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |Kupah | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |32 | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |Boston, Massachusetts | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |Entrepreneur | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |Eliminated in Week 2 * |- | style="background:#f4c7b8;" | | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |Ryan McDill | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |28 | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |Kansas City, Missouri | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |Junkyard Specialist | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |Disqualified in Week 1 * |- | style="background:#f4c7b8;" | | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |Brady Toops | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |33 | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |Wauseon, Ohio | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |Singer/Songwriter | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |Quit in Week 1 * |- | style="background:#f4c7b8;" | | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |Shawn E. | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |31 | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |London, Ontario | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |Amateur Sex Coach | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |Eliminated in Week 1 |- | style="background:#f4c7b8;" | | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |Josh Seiter | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |27 | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |Chicago, Illinois | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |Law Student/Exotic Dancer | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |Eliminated in Week 1 |- Category:Seasons